


I Dare You

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Written for @spledidcas on tumblr  for Shannon's Birthday Challengebeta: emani-writesPrompt: "I Dare you"This is not how you pictured your birthday, you wanted a quiet night in with your best friends.  How did your apartment become filled with people? What is this birthday present that Castiel said he had for you?





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> The only stipulation for this challenge was that it had to be birthday related and had to include the prompt.
> 
> This was written months ago. As usual I always say "im not a writer" but this sounded fun and I figured I would give it a shot. If not for the beta this fic would not be here, or it would suck....so bad.

Your apartment isn't a tiny thing but it’s also not huge. It’s comfortable for you and maybe one other person. Which is why you are shut in your own bathroom, tonight, on your birthday, because there are whay? Twenty? Twenty three people or more? All squeezed into your apartment. They’re all people you grew up with, or friends from college, or co-workers. 

This was not the plan. 

Dean, your best friend, was just suppose to bring Sam and Cas over with some beer and pizza. It was going to be a nice quiet night with your boys. You’ve known Sam and Dean since you were 5. Sam and Dean have always been a very protective older brother types and Sam gave the absolute best hugs. There were days where a hug from Sammy made everything better. 

Then there was the new boy, Castiel Novak. His family had always lived in your town, but it wasn’t until the start of middle school, when Castiel’s father lost his job, that their family moved to public school. The youngest boy, Castiel, stole your heart and you never looked back. He came into your life as Sam’s languages tutor as a way to make some extra cash. They became friends and were nerdy together and hung out regularly. He also got along famously with Dean. So he became part of the circle and it had been that way through middle school, high school,and now college. You always had each other's backs, you teased each other, sure you argued but you made up, your families knew each other. You were each other's cheerleaders at any events and there with comfort foods and movies when one of you needed it.

And maybe tonight, on your birthday, you may have had plans to talk to Cas. You may have already told Dean you were going to tell Cas how you felt, plans which Dean enthusiastically supported. You MAY have even bought something sexy in case things ended up going how you hoped they would.

Except now you are convinced that Dean is an asshole. When your doorbell rang at 6PM, you were greeted with an endless stream of guests, each person carrying food, gifts, balloons, or drinks.

NO. This was not the plan.

There’s a knock at the bathroom door. “Y/N, you okay?” it was Dean. “I’m coming in” he announces and without even waiting the door opens. Why didn’t you bolt it? Not that it would have mattered. Dean knows that if you jiggled the knob enough the door opens. The lock is complete shit. He shuts the door and leans his hip against the sink, looking down at you sitting on the toilet lid with your face in your hands.

“Sweetheart, I am so sorry.” His voice doesn’t hold any sarcasm, but there’s amusement there.

You glare at him and he holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, Y/N We had this surprise party planned before you ever told me about talking to Cas,okay? What was I supposed to do? You only told me your intentions two days ago!” 

You can feel him watching you for a response. He gets nothing. Frustrated, he sighs, “Okay, look. Everyone is out there setting up YOUR party.” he growls. “Friends, co-workers” His voice trails off to an almost whimper “Friends of friends” 

You throw your arm out hitting his stomach with the back of your hand. He chuckles and shrugs. Things go silent again and you find your face back in your hands.

You think you hear Dean growl “Seriously Y/N? Put on a happy face and get your ass out there! I’ll make sure Cas stays later tonight to help clean up and you guys can talk.” You don’t realize that Dean has leaned down, close to your ear until your feel his breath. He huffs out a small laugh and says, “Besides he says he has a kick ass gift for you but doesn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone.” 

Your head shoots up so fast you feel momentarily dizzy. The smile Dean gives you is blinding. 

Chuckling, Dean waggles his finger like a mother hen. “Alright! Five minutes. But you better be out there, or I’m sending Sammy in with the puppy dog eyes.” Then Dean is gone, shutting the door behind him.

You take deep breaths, and focus on all the things you love about Cas. How you can sit and talk about anything at all day or night. How calm he is when shit goes flying and always seems to steadily resolve any issue like damage control is second nature to him. How his clothes and hair are always rumpled or downright unruly. How intense he is about causes that mean something to him. How scary hot he is when defending a friend. How he smells like rain and cinnamon and his eyes! The man has the bluest blue to ever blue eyes that you’ve ever seen. 

You’re just beginning to calm when the bathroom door opens again and Charlie, your best girlfriend, lets herself in. Does anyone care that you could be naked in here, or actually USING the facilities?

She greets you with the biggest, brightest smile. “Hey! Happy birthday, bitch!” she says cheerfully.

“Don’t you even knock,” you grouse. 

Charlie waves you off. “Sam was gonna come in but I vetoed that!” Her eyes widen with excitement. Charlie beams and hurries to sit down near you on the tub edge, babbling so quickly you can only pick out certain words. 

“So I heard Dean talking to Cas something about giving you a present and IF he really wanted to make the day great he should just tell you how he REALLY FEELS!” She ends her rambling with a large, deep breath in and out. 

All you seem able to do is stutter. “Cas? Really feels? What? Does he? What?” 

Charlie’s smile grows impossibly large and she nods her head so fast her red curls bounce frantically. “Oh c’mon, it’s obvious you two are hot for each other. Hell, it probably goes deeper than just sexual attraction but-“ 

You cut her off. “You think he feels the same?” 

She just rolls her eyes. You had hoped Cas would feel the same. But even with Dean, Sam, Charlie, and even Meg telling you that he’s crushing on you, you hadn’t truly believed it.

Without any warning, Charlie grabs you by the arm and pulls you up and out the door before you can protest. Once in the hallway you contemplate chickening out and heading straight for your bedroom, but Charlie keeps a hand on you. You tentatively walk to the end of the hall and peek out into the main space. 

Your miniscule kitchen is to your left and you notice Benny, Andrea, and Gabe, one of Cas’ many older brothers, setting up food.Charlie ignored them in favor of joining her girlfriend, Dorothy,at your small dining table just beyond the kitchen and behind the second hand living room suite Cas’ parents had given you.. Jo and Victor smiled at Charlie as she plopped onto Dorothy's lap like it was nothing! 

In the far corner of the living room beside the entertainment center, Sam signs to Eileen, though it seems difficult with Jess hanging off his arm. Eileen just laughs and signs back. The sectional is taken up by your co-workers, Caesar, Jesse, Bella, Ruby, Lisa, and Cassie, all in various stages of conversation. Balthazar, and Cas’ sisters Hannah, and Hael have managed to get out the beer pong supplies and are setting up in the cramped area in front of the entertainment center. Michael, Luc, the two eldest Novak’s, are also hanging around with three old classmates, Kevin, Billie, and Fergus who has his arm around Billie’s waist (that’s new). They seem to be watching the beverage table with interest where Dean is stood with Meg and Cas, whose back is toward you. 

Cas doesn’t notice you, but Meg sure does. She’s been Cas’s casual on again, off again friend-with-benefits for years, though they’re currently off. Meg shoots you a smirk and then looks back to Cas, crossing her arms and giving an annoyed huff. Her trademark smirk is positively evil as she rolls her eyes. 

“Jesus, Clarence. Man up already. How many times have I had to listen to you piss and moan about your feelings for her?” Meg’s voice is just loud enough that you heard, and you swallow.. You can just make out Cas’ low, annoyed tone. 

“I will. It’s just not the right time with all these people here.” 

You can’t hear, but Dean’s response looks angry, his hands waving as he talked. That’s when you heard it.

“I DARE YOU!” Dean shouted, obviously frustrated. You see Cas and Dean arguing, Dean’s voice steadily rising. 

“You are such a chicken shit! If there’s no better time than now, then when?” 

Cas gestures quickly to quiet Dean and they bicker angrily in subdued tones. 

Glancing toward the kitchen, you notice Gabe pausing at his task of plating the cake. He’s watching the conversation with equal parts interest and annoyance, though he does waggle his brows at you when he sees you watching.  
“There’s the birthday girl!” he calls loudly, Dean turns toward you with a smile and Cas’s posture visibly tenses but he doesn’t turn your way, instead he downs his drink in one swallow. Gabe throws his arms out and loudly proclaims “Let's get this show on the road!” 

Glancing around, you notice Benny and Andrea have moved to the area around the entertainment center where Bess laughs at Garth’s failed attempts to hook up his iPod to your stereo. Kevin moves to help him. 

You plaster on your best smile and walk up to greet Gabe. He smiles, gives you a hug, and whispers in your ear. 

“Happy Birthday Y/N. Cas chose the menu but I baked it all and I expect credit where credit is due. I take cash, credit card, or kisses.” 

You playfully smack him on the shoulder. Gabriel was a hopeless flirt, almost as bad as his cousin, Balthazar. Moving out of the kitchen, Gabe claps to get everyones attention, and raises his arms like he’s conducting an orchestra. 

“Everyone ready? Haaaaapy Biiirthday to you! Haaaaapy BIIIIIIIIRTHDAY TO YOU-“ 

“STOW IT, GABE!” Dean interrupts before taking a long drink of what is no doubt whiskey. His voice is rough as he turns to the gathered crowd, swagger in full effect. 

Dean glances your way and winks before facing the crowd fully. “It’s dare time!,” he yells, turning to point at Cas. “And I dare Cas to feed Y/N her birthday cake.” 

Cas’s eyes go wide and his skin pales. Luc smirks, bemused,while several others gasp or even chuckle.

You’re frozen to the spot behind the island, not able to fully meet the eyes staring back at you. Instead you eye the plates of cake laid out in front of you. It’s vanilla with a thick layer of whipped icing and fresh strawberries. It’s perfect. Of course Cas knew the perfect cake. Looking up, you lock eyes with Cas, watching wearily as Sam approaches him. Sam shoots you a smile and then leans down and whispers something in Cas’s ear, clapping him hard on the back. Something changes in Cas’s expression. His once terrified expression morphs into determination. 

Out of the corner of your eye you see Charlie stand up with her phone at the ready. Of course she’ll video this. 

Cas strides determinedly to your side, staring down at the amassed plates. Not looking at you, he whispers, “Happy birthday, Y/N Pick your poison.” You pick up a plate shaking so much that Cas puts his hand over yours. He relieves you of the plate and a fork before turning toward you. 

“Uh… You won’t see a present from me. What I had planned can’t be wrapped.” Cas is obviously trying to whisper but the apartment is suddenly so quiet it’s likely everyone can hear him. “I just wanted you know. For later.” 

You nod despite having trouble hearing over your pounding heart ringing in your ears. 

Cas clears his throat then and stabs a bite of cake. 

“Okay,” he breathes, finally meeting your eyes and grinning. “Open up.” 

You oblige and the first bite of cake and strawberry hits your tongue and it’s bliss. You’re hardly aware of the small moan that escapes your throat but you certainly notice how Cas’s breath catches and his pupils dilate. You feel giddy and much more bold with that knowledge.

Giggling, you scan the crowd and find Gabe. “Oh my god, Gabe. This cake is orgasmic!” 

He gives you a thumbs up. “I told you! I take payment in kisses, you can tip in tongue!” 

Everyone chuckles including you, but when you look at Cas, he’s sending Gabe a smiteful look. You bounce on your heels in front of him, determined to be a distraction. No smitings on your birthday. 

“Next bite please?” You ask innocently. Cas stares down at you, and offers up another forkful. 

Around you, conversations resume and with them some of the tension dispurses. So, of course, someone has to speak up. It’s Sam this time, the little shit. 

“Ya know Y/N, if that was wedding cake, you would be covered in it right now.” Sam chuckles at his own joke but Cas freezes, loaded fork halfway to your parted lips and he pulls back. Cocking an eyebrow, Cas’ determined stare turns predatory, and the bastard smirks. Anxious, you take a step back and he squints at you slightly, looking almost like Luc. You scan the crowd and Sam gives you an apologetic look. Some are looking on with mischievous glee, others are whispering with slight smiles, Charlie and now Kevin are both recording it all. Dean has a proud smile on his face and gives you a wink. 

Assholes. They're all assholes. 

Setting down the cake, Cas appears to have thought of something new. He looks over the crowd.

“Why don’t you all help yourselves to some of Gabe’s-” he smirks and clears his throat “orgasmic cake?” Complete with air quotes, is he mocking you? 

And they do, helping themselves to cake and moving away to mingle over the truly delicious dessert.. After passing out the last piece, you turn back to Cas. He’s looking at you speculatively before dipping two fingers into the thick whipped cream rose in the corner of the leftover cake. Then he takes a slow step toward you. 

“You know, Y/N,” Cas says conversationally, all the while stepping threateningly toward you. “My original dare tonight was to tell you something.” 

For every tiny step Cas takes you take one back, well aware that there’s not much room before you backed into the counter and cabinets.

You chuckle weakly. “And we know you can’t refuse a dare.” You eye him, curiosity warring with your apprehension. “What, uh… What were you going to tell me?” The whisper leaves you before you can stop it.

Cas looks a the icing rose on his fingers, then at you and gives a devilish smirk. “Oh, just that I should tell you how…” He squints at you as he takes another step. “How much I don’t want to be JUST friends anymore.” 

Your heart races This is happening! 

He’s less than an arm’s length away when your back hits the counter. Dizziness overwhelms you. How can this be happening? Shouldn’t it be like in movies? A build up? A misunderstanding? A climactic montage where the guy goes after the girl or vice versa? 

“Y/N?” 

He stops and places his free hand on your waist drifitng right into your personal spaces. His voice is a whispered growl. “We’re so much more than friends.” 

Cas lifts his fingers to eye level and you think you’re going to get a face full of whipped icing and strawberry juice, but instead he places the icing in his mouth on that sinful tongue of his. You’ve had some sinfully bad fantasies about that tongue, or were they good? Doesn’t matter now as your brain proceeds to short circuit as his mouth covers yours. He tastes like vanilla and strawberry and whiskey and it’s wonderful.. Wonderfully him. Cas wastes no time, sweeping his tongue into your mouth and you melt instantly but he has you pressed so firmly against the counter that you’re not going anywhere. 

Your brain vaguely registers a few whoops from the crowd, a “finally”, or “about damn time!” But it’s all soon drowned out as the music starts and you hear Dean exclaim, “Fuck! About time! Okay! Nothing to see here. Everyone give them some privacy!”

Conversations change quickly and everyone pointedly ignores the make out session going on in the kitchen. Your brain returns to the kiss and oh… the erection pressing against you. 

Later, you promise yourself. 

Cas’s hands are on your hips and he lifts you easily onto the counter before breaking the kiss. You both pant hard. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaks out. “I really should’ve asked permission before I did that.” He stares at you now, all smugness gone, and in it’s place is what you’ve affectionately dubbed his “kicked puppy” face.

You simply laugh and hug your arms tightly around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I swear to god, Cas, if you EVER apologize for kissing me again, I’ll key the Impala and tell Dean it was you.” 

His deep chuckle against your ear does all kinds of good things for you downstairs. “I was actually going to talk to you about these feelings later and uhm….” You slowly look at him. “I wanted… I wanted to show you just how ‘unfriend like’ I wanted to be.” 

Your face burns red. Another growl in your ear and his fingers tighten on your hips. He presses his forehead against yours for a long moment before slowly pulling away. Suddenly, you hear the party still going on in the background. You sigh. 

“We have a party to get back to,” you say, casting a glance over his shoulder and smirking. “I think Meg is propositioning Luc now that she’s lost you.”

Cas frowns but concedes. He graces you with a soft smile. “After everyone is gone, we can continue this.” 

He slides you off the counter, and walks backward a few steps to the cake. Picking up a strawberry, he carefully offers it to you. Stepping close, you let him slip it in your mouth. Your eyes never leave his as you wrap your lips around his fingers, intentionally sucking slow. His eyes flutter closed and he groans and shudders slightly. Your grin could give Meg’s trademark smirk some competition as he tries to compose himself and not so quietly states, “I still have a gift to give you, remember?” 

You stand up on your toes, pressing your lips to the shell of his ear and whisper, “I dare you,” before swiftly skirting around him and rejoining your party.


End file.
